Atentados de Komui
by Duklyon
Summary: Mas que diabos Komui havia inventado de inventar agora!" -- nunca mais escrevo summarys de fics nonsenses '8D apedrejados


**disclaimer: não somos donos de -Man**

**nota: esqueça o que leu depois de ler 8Dv**

* * *

OneShot  
**Atentados de Komui**

Barulhos, porcas, parafusetas, furadeiras, martelos, serradeiras, tábuas de madeira, placas de aço jogadas ao relento, coisas sumindo de seus verdadeiros donos e lugares de origem...

Mas que diabos Komui havia inventado de inventar agora?!

Allen tinha visto uma coisa muito estranha: uma antiga sucata de um dos Koumorins de Komui jogada no lixo. Está certo que a coisa era deplorável, mas aquele supervisor maluco nunca que iria se desfazer de uma coisa daquelas! Depois daquele incidente (?) — incidente uma ova, quanto menos sucatas de Koumorins existissem, maiores chances TODOS teriam de se verem livres daqueles robôs inúteis de Komui (Y) —, Allen estava a seguir pelos corredores da Ordem quando viu a porta de seu quarto arrombada.

Allen: O________O//

Do nada, surge um coelho rosa usando um tapa-olho:

Lavi: Ne, Allen, você também foi?

Pela cara dele, Allen não tinha sido o único a sofrer o atentado de ter o quarto invadido, bem como aquilo não era tão inusitado assim.

Lavi nem precisou suspirar quando foi encarado pelo moleque do cabelo branco, apenas disse com a expressão vazia:

Lavi: Sim, a culpa é toda do Komui.

Allen saiu correndo. E Lavi gritou:

Lavi: Cuidado com o Yuuuuuuuuu!!!

Merda! Aquilo realmente era um problema!

Allen corria feito louco, nem se quer se deu o luxo de procurar em qualquer lugar ou perguntar para alguém pelo paradeiro daquele louco-miserável-idiota chamado Komui, o jovem exorcista correu direto para os laboratórios do supervisor do departamento de ciências. Assim que chegou se deparou uma sena não tanto absurda: uma fila IMENSA de pessoas de tudo quanto era cargo querendo falar com Komui. Até o Jerry estava lá!

Allen: =_____________= — começa a contar as pessoas — Ah, achei o shijou o_o'

Uma voz meiga ecoou por seus ouvidos:

Rinalee: Allen-kun! — ela viera sorrindo em sua direção assim que o avistou; ela tinha uma bandeja com a caneca de Komui sobre a mesma.

Assim que viu a caneca, Allen sentiu uma tremenda sensação de raiva.

Allen (endiabrado): Onde está aquele seu nii-baka?

Rinalle (gota): E-em lugar nenhum... ':D

Allen (soltando fogo pela boca): Lugar nenhum uma ova.

Então eles ouviram um grande estrondo; uma explosão fez-se abrir um buraco ENORME do outro lado do departamento de ciências. Todos correram para lá, esperando espancar Komui até a morte (Y).

Mas não, não era Komui. Era Kanda.

E todos saíram correndo dele (N/A: pareciam carneirinhos fugindo de um demônio o_o'). Ele tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto.

— Achei — disse ele.

Allen não se intimidou (escrito em sua testa estava: foda-se ¬¬) e foi até o espadachim.

Allen (irritado): Ei, BaKanda, viu o Komui? — só então o menino do cabelo branco percebeu: Kanda tinha orelhinhas e cauda de gato (outro atentado pelo louco).

Allen: Eh O__O

Kanda apenas riu sinistro e passou reto por ele, arrastando alguma coisa pela mão.

Coisa = Komui.

Komui parecia um cadáver sendo arrastado por Kanda. Ele chorava feito um neném.

Kanda (chuta o cadáver): Cale a boca ¬¬

Komui (praticamente morto): x.x

— Ha...

Allen (cara de: "se fudeu, idiota!!")(rindo, apontando para Kanda): Hahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauha!!! Ne... Neko...! BaKanda virou um gato!! Hshuashuahsuhaushauhua!!!

Os olhos do espadaxim brilharam e seu sorriso sádico aumentou. Não demorou muito para que o corpo que arrastava (etiqueta intitula: aqui jaz Komui — sua alma subiu aos céus pois não tinha caixão para ficar) voasse e caísse com tudo em cima de Allen.

Kanda (fujam! fujam! ele definitivamente matará a todos!!!): **Cale a boca você também, moyashi.**

Lavi (de algum lugar muito distante): Eu disse para tomar cuidado com o Yu!

Allen (fingindo que morreu): '¬¬

**~FiM~**

~nonsense~

* * *

_Sim, é uma fic idiota sem fim determinado '8D (apedrejados)_

_Yuki: Ei, por que estou nessa? ò.ó (desviando das pedras)_

_Coral: você que escreveu baka. desta vez eu só revisei e dei a idéia (Y)_

_(Coral é acertada por um pedra)_

_Yuki: Hehehehe (cara de mal com mais pedras nas mãos)_

_Coral: (ainda viva, se arrastando pelo chão): reviews, please... X.X´_


End file.
